Master Potter
by TeraWatt
Summary: After Harry died of old age, he wakes as an infant born to the Jedi Order. Still posessing both his ability to perform magic and the knowledge to do so, Master Potter's story truly begins at the end of the Clone Wars and Operation Knightfall. Rated T for Rampant Paranoia. FYI: I don't own Harry Potter, Star Wars or any other real thing I may or may not reference in this fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Master Potter and the Renewal of the Jedi

By TeraWatt

Chapter 01

Master Potter strode through the Jedi Temple with a determined look on his haunted face. It seemed that no matter what great building he considered home, it would, at some point, find itself and a good portion of the residents, under attack and be the location of a slaughter. He was making his way to the archives to take what remained in the secure area; the holocrons and original manuscripts.

Harry was ever so grateful that when he died on Earth and woke up as a newborn Jedi initiate, he had retained all his magical skills and knowledge. Runes were even more powerful in this universe than in the last and with his new training, he found he needed no wand to perform magic of any kind.

Regrettably, his animagus form had to be retrained. It seemed that whilst it was possible to transform, his soul had a connection to a new form in this universe. His skills with Legilemency had definitely come in handy with all the varied languages and racial customs. And his masters had always been stumped at his "naturally occurring" mental shields.

Harry had grown up as a contemporary of Obi-wan Kenobi. Harry was polite to everyone he grew up with, but had a lot of trouble relating to children after being an adult for so long. Obi-wan was a special case to Harry. Obi-wan had decided one day that Harry was going to be his best friend and he wouldn't take no for an answer.

But that was in the past. And now, in the immediate aftermath of Operation Knightfall, Harry was left to complete his self-assigned contingency plan. Harry had once been astounded when he had discovered that the Jedi Archives held information that had been compiled over twenty-five thousand years. Personal accounts of Jedi, research on thousands of subjects on billions of worlds. And there was no back up. If the Temple was ever levelled, the treasure trove of knowledge from time even before the Republic would be lost forever – Harry had found a project.

Harry had, back on Earth, always carried a multi-compartment trunk on his person. He had, after many experiments, created it himself. It had an apartment, potions lab, study, infirmary and a storage room. It was only ever for emergencies and Harry hardly ever used it. However, he decided to build a new trunk. He constructed a truly enormous space in which to house his own copy of the archives. He had already collected a data cube, which had been corrupted data, and wiped it clean. He then took it apart and enchanted it to be self-sufficient for power and self-cooled. A data cube appears as a cube roughly ten centimetres on a side. They connect to cubes adjacent to them and on top of and below them much like a Lego brick. They are servers that are designed to be stacked in some sort of structure that won't overheat. Now, knowing the structure of the data cube, and where he had engraved the new enchantments, Harry conjured more of them; many, many more.

They were easy enough to connect with each other. Each cube was already designed to work in conjunction with the next and, once they were set up, they acted as one huge device with the storage capacity of them all.

By his eighth birthday, Harry had already copied all the data that was freely available to everyone. However, there were sections of the archives that were restricted to Knights and Masters. By the time he was eleven, Harry had hacked those as well. The only information Harry did not have access to were the holocrons and the original manuscripts that certainly predated the fall of Ossus.

But Harry didn't stop there with his new trunk. It became a hobby somewhat, to create the temple in its entirety inside his trunk. He had access to the schematics in the archives.

Harry had, in his past life, been restricted to what his own magical core could handle. But with his new Jedi training, drawing on the force to use magic became easier than breathing. The force is unlimited; there are no restrictions. Harry could never suffer from magical exhaustion again. Concentration and belief were all he needed, and whilst most Jedi were limited in both respects, Harry knew these feats were possible, so belief wasn't a problem, and his occlumency gave him a tremendous advantage to concentrating.

Harry had always impressed if not slightly disturbed his masters with his maturity. So when Harry informed the Council of his contingency plan for the archives at the beginning of the Clone Wars, he had received immediate permission for his plan should the worst happen. And happen it did.

Harry had not been present when the temple was sacked, it would have been different had he been there to take control of the wards he had installed. Now there were few Jedi left. Harry had rescued some fleeing Jedi and had made it to the temple in time to activate a freeze ward. All the temple wards drew directly from the force nexus the temple was built upon, so it was very powerful. Harry had then compelled all the clones he had come across to leave; thinking their mission complete.

He could not have saved everyone. But there were maybe fifty padawans and initiates who were hiding in their rooms that he took into his trunk. Thankfully, he managed to save Master Healer Bant Eerin who could attend to the few wounded Jedi Knights that still lived.

Harry took it upon himself to take all the bodies into his trunk. He would give them the honour of a proper pyre, as was the Jedi way. He activated the repelling wards. They compelled every non Jedi to stay away from the temple grounds. It took a week to remove everyone from the temple. He emptied the emergency coffers into his own anonymous accounts and went room to room, taking anything that could be of use, after all, it wasn't as if he didn't have the space.

He had recently, with the blessings of the survivors, created a new room in his trunk with the names of all the fallen Jedi and their lightsabres, assuming they had them. Harry began teaching the survivors how to conjure simple things like blocks of wood and carpentry tools so they could help.

Harry took all droids and placed them in the trunk temple to work. He took everything from the agricultural level and installed it in the corresponding level in the trunk. He took the starships and speeders as well as the entire armoury. The temples stores of crystals and medical supplies and simple things like beds and clothes.

Harry and Bant had agreed that it would be best to leave Coruscant for a new home so all the Jedi made one last trip through the original temple. Harry made copies of the Security holograms and put a virus into the original archives to destroy what remained.

As a final touch, before leaving, Harry recalibrated the 'Retreat' message the Clones had set up to direct any and all survivors to regroup on Dantooine at the Ruins of the Jedi Enclave.


	2. Chapter 2

Master Potter and the Renewal of the Jedi

By TeraWatt

Chapter 02

Through Fate or Luck or even the will of the Force, Harry never did meet his parents in his new universe either. In a way he was relieved the title of his parents hadn't been taken; it would have seemed to Harry a betrayal of the parents he had been hoping to meet when he had finally died on Earth. But in every other regard, Harry Potter finally experienced a happy childhood.

All Jedi Initiates are assigned a family before they turn four. The Jedi fosterers foresee where each initiate belongs. It is interesting to note that these clans are chosen by character traits, much like the four houses. The Bear Clan for the brave and fearsome. The Dragon Clan for the tenacious and stubborn. The Katarn Clan for the stealthy. The Bergruufta Clan for the loyal and strong of heart. The Squall Clan for the swift and fast of mind. The Heliost Clan for the insightful and curious.

Harry was chosen for the Katarn Clan. Even as an infant, he possessed mind shields that shocked his caretakers. Harry giggled to himself once when he found out he had been placed in the Jedi equivalent of Slytherin. From the time his new body could walk, Harry found himself in a uniform; a tan tunic, brown leather boots and belt. No robes like those nice caretakers seem to wear but it was nice to be out of a blue one piece to show them if you are male or not.

Another fun part of growing up Jedi was the haircuts. Oh the haircuts. Harry vaguely remembered one of the times Aunt Petunia had taken the clippers to his head only to have had it all grow back by morning. Every few weeks for a couple of months, the Jedi had attacked Harry's hair and every time it won. Eventually, when they saw it wasn't going to grow to ridiculous lengths, in fact it kept very consistent, they let it be.

When the '2nd Purity War' had ended, Harry realised that his hair had never been cut all the time he had attended Hogwarts. He took the question to St Mungos on a whim and was told he was a partial metamorphmagus, he could change or retain the length of his hair. Harry learned fairly easily how to use his new ability and from then on wore his hair around shoulder length to at least stop it from looking like a rats nest.

The Jedi life seemed to be based around three pillars; the Force, Knowledge and Self-Discipline.

To Harry, the Force was true power. He remembered his old lessons in Magical Theory. Each Witch or Wizard has a core which is that person's own limited supply of magical power. This core replenishes itself from the Lay Lines that naturally occur across the Earth. In ancient times, rituals were used which drew on the Lay Lines rather than the people's own cores to create a greater effect but such methods were severely restricted by Ministry Laws due to the danger of manipulating Lay Lines. There was no core in a force adept; all force sensitives drew on the Force directly. The Force however, is not inherently dangerous to draw from and every force sensitive could do so to some extent or another. When the initiates were beginning their Force training, Harry excelled.

Knowledge was very important to Harry. Living as a wizard in Britain for all his long life had not made Harry competent with modern technology. Living on a planet that was one big city was a shock to his system though the flying vehicles were a nice surprise. Seeing his first alien was a shock. Looking like a cross between a houseelf and a goblin, Master Yoda and his strange way of talking was an experience. Commonly regarded as the wisest member of the Jedi Council Master Yoda was almost 900 years old. "_Grandmaster of Jedi Order am I. Won this job in a raffle I did, think you?_"

The Archives became Harry's home away from the Clan dormitory. Once a massive library full to the ceiling with slowly decaying books, ancient tomes and journals written by hand, the library had evolved into an archive. Everywhere were glowing blue data cubes filled to capacity with millennia of information; force techniques, ancient lightsabre forms, planetary information, scientific theory, philosophy, building schematics, engineering drawings, medical innovations, botanical studies and life forms to personal accounts of Jedi from every century. In Harry's opinion, it would put the Great Library of Alexandria to shame. A detailed star map of the galaxy with information on almost every inhabitable planet discovered. Harry thought Hermione would have squealed in joy. Every few metres there was an information terminal or a socket to plug in your datapad.

Harry and the rest of the clan's day began with Force studies, going into the midday political science classes and the study of the histories of a thousand worlds and cultures. After a midday meal, the clans engaged in mandatory physical training, refining their bodies into prime condition. In addition to classes, they were required to make time for five compulsory meditation periods every day. In addition to class-specific course material, everyone was given a copy of the guidebook, The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force. Aside from their class work, they were expected to know the layout of the Temple by heart, as well as the names and histories of the Jedi venerated in the Temple. It was vitally important that Jedi be not only aware of their history, but intimately acquainted with the tradition and philosophies of the Order.

Leaning upon each other for assistance as they studied and practiced together, Harry's clan viewed each other as family as they learned the Jedi ways together. In their studies in the Force, the initiates were first taught the ideas of Control; a set of abilities which require self-control. While not the most exciting abilities they would ever learn, they were essential building blocks in their progression to mastery. It was mastery of Control that added several decades onto a Jedi's life, preventing decay and illness that would kill other beings.

Before anyone could begin their training in the art of the lightsabre, they first had to prove themselves in their other classes; if not, they would not progress to wield a weapon. When learning Self Discipline, they were first instructed to learn more advanced meditation forms so as to discipline their minds for combat. After courses in the six traditional forms of lightsabre combat, students would be ready to take the Initiate Trials. For most humans, the Initiate Trials would occur at the age of ten years old.

The Trials consist of three main tests: a demonstration of knowledge of the Jedi Code, observation of meditation and duelling technique, and fluidity in Force wielding. Whilst all Initiates are required to take the examination, not all pass the tests, but Harry was one of those who did. After the Initiate Trials were finished, there was a three year time period where a Knight or Master could choose you as their Padawan learner. During this three year period, they were required to continue their studies in the archives or practice their lightsabre techniques in the post-initiate classes and tournaments.

One day, perhaps two years after he had completed his Initiate Trials, Harry was practising his floating meditation in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He was approached by a Knight who had passed his own trials around the same time. Plo Koon was a Kel Dor Jedi from Durin and had been considering taking a Padawan learner.

"You must be the Potter boy from the Katarn Clan. My name is Plo Koon. May I have a word with you?" the young knight introduced himself.

"Of course sir, do you mind if we take a walk? I had just finished here anyway." Harry replied whilst lowering himself to the ground and standing up.

"Not at all. I've heard a lot about you. Your teachers are all very impressed with your performance in class and you are one of the best in combat at your age."

"I do my best sir." Harry said humbly.

"I also have heard you are interested in obscure force techniques and different cultures?"

"Yes sir. I'm interested in the way different cultures have learned to use the Force. Like the Sorcerers of Tund, the Zeison Sha, the Aing-Tii, the Matukai and of course the Baran Do Sages."

The Kel Dor knight stopped them both at looked Harry in the eyes.

"I would be honoured to take you as my Padawan Learner, Harry Potter. Do you accept my offer?"

Harry had a big smile on his face as he answered yes.

"Then I Plo Koon take you Harry Potter as my Padawan Learner."

"And I Harry Potter accept you Plo Koon as my Master."

"Go celebrate with your friends. Meet me tomorrow morning at seven for breakfast and we will see the Council to inform them and complete the ceremony."

"Thank you for choosing me Master."

And with that, Harry bowed to his new Master and left.

* * *

Information from:

The Jedi Path

Star Wars Jedi VS. Sith - The Essential Guide to the Force

Wookieepedia


	3. Chapter 3

Master Potter and the Renewal of the Jedi

By TeraWatt

Chapter 03

Harry and his new Master got on quite well in the first few years they worked together. Harry had been a fair swordsman before he had become Plo's apprentice. Having fought a basilisk at the tender age of twelve, Harry took time to learn the art of the blade after the war. But using an actual metal sword and a lightsabre are completely different matters. The moves look the same but the blade itself has no weight and it takes skill to apply blunt force to a weightless blade. Never the less, as an initiate, Harry had given his all in this new life to reclaim his grace with his new blade.

Plo Koon was an expert swordsman. Perhaps not as renowned as Master Windu with a blade, but then Master Plo hadn't created his own form. It had been Plo's intention to apply his skills in combat as much as reasonably possible in his early knighthood, but that was before he met Harry. Harry had re-sparked a long dormant interest in his own roots as a Kel-Dor force sensitive. He had once wanted to learn from the Baran Do Sages but had somehow lost interest in this aspiration somewhere along the way. No more; Harry had rekindled his enthusiasm for other force cultures and so, they had found their way to his own home planet soon enough.

The Sages didn't have a quarter the number of practitioners as the Jedi and were, quite frankly, a dying breed. The Sages were thrilled at the chance to preserve their culture in any way they could and taught Master Plo and his new apprentice all they could in the short time they had to work with. Plo was glad they had gone through with their plan to learn from the Sages. It had given him a unique sense of pride in his people's accomplishments and his own history.

Every spare moment they had, however, Plo drilled Harry in the art of the lightsabre. Harry flourished under Master Plo's tutelage and found himself improving in leaps and bounds every lesson his Master gave.

Another interest Harry sparked with his Master was that of history. Harry would sometimes regale his Master with accounts of Jedi long since dead who had been instrumental in creating what they knew as the current incarnation of the Order of the Jedi. The legend of Revan, the Prodigal Knight. The story of Satele Shan, Grand Master of the exiled Jedi for the duration of the unprecedented truce between the Sith Empire and the Republic. Tales of Lord Hoth and the Army of Light and their sacrifice at the Seventh Battle of Ruusaan. The Fall of Ossus and the construction of the Temple on Coruscant. The Force Wars on Tython and the formation of the Order. Accounts of the 'First Schism' and the birth of the Sith Empire on Korriban and Ziost. The fall and redemption of Ulic Quel-Droma.

And through these sagas Harry blessed his Master with an insatiable love of history. Wherever they went, on missions or assignments, Master and Apprentice soaked in the rich histories of the planets where events took place that transformed the galaxy. They were fortunate enough that the Council seemed to take into account their interests and gave them assignments on 'interesting' worlds or missions with 'interesting' people.

They once received a mission to escort a diplomatic cruise ship which was hosting a year long voyage. There were fears that pirates would be drawn to such a large collection of ambassadors and a Jedi presence was requested. The ambassadors represented each of the inhabited planets in one solar system who were negotiating trade tariffs and the possibility of a unified government for the entire system. It was going to be a long process but they were determined to see it through.

This was not a regular assignment. Two Jedi would not be enough to defend the ship should it come under attack from without or within. Whilst Master Plo and Harry had been chosen, Master Jinn and Obi-wan were selected to go as well.

Harry and Obi-wan discovered that two of the ship's security officers were Matukai practitioners. With permission from Masters Jinn and Plo, Harry and Obi-wan soon found themselves being tutored by their new mentors. Harry was a fast study due in part to his own experience in martial arts from his past life; ironically, it wasn't until years after the war that Harry took up martial arts. Harry had been a practitioner of Ba Gua Zhang and Northern Shaolin Kung-fu back on Earth and had already learned the basics of Teras Kasi, which seemed to be the main martial art practised in Republic Space.

Obi-wan and Harry had grown up a lot since their days at the temple pranking the older initiates. Obi-wan was occasionally still clumsy at times and Harry had finally passed puberty, again. But they were still thick as thieves and picked up their friendship as though they had never parted. Long days were spent recounting their apprenticeships to date. Harry had been shocked to discover that Obi-wan had been assigned to the Agri-Corps on Bandomeer for a couple of months before he had been taken as Qui-gon's apprentice. Harry had shuddered at Obi-wan's near death experience in the mines and later in the story been astounded at his friend's ingenuity in disarming the explosives set to rip apart the planet. Obi-wan had been fascinated with Harry's account of learning from the Baran Do Sages and amazed at Harry's adventures.

But, as with all things, all good things come to an end and so did the voyage. Realistically, the padawans knew that nothing would immediately have transpired from the ambassadors' talks. Regardless, there was a slight sense that all their efforts had been for nothing. Even if their presence alone had deterred any attacks, their primary mission had been accomplished; all the ambassadors returned home safely. The padawans had learned a great deal from their Matukai instructors and resolved to practice so as not to waste their new abilities and skills.

And so two good friends parted ways once more, but they refused to lose their renewed closeness. Apprentices Potter and Kenobi kept an almost constant correspondence, whenever their respective missions would allow.


End file.
